


The Sleepless Nights With You

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: This was one of the first fanfics I wrote on tumblr about Berena not long after Bernie's return, and I thought it would be nice to have it on here as well. Hope you enjoy it!





	

Bernie climbed into bed and rolled over to face Serena. Her skin was still glowing from the freshly applied face cream, and the faint minty smell of her toothpaste drifted over to her. Serena was smiling contentedly up at her, but when Bernie leaned down to kiss her,she didn’t respond.   
Fear flashed into Bernie’s mind. Serena had finally come to her senses and realised that she didn’t want her after all. Maybe she had only been pretending to enjoy their passionate nights this week to avoid hurting feelings. Or maybe this was Serena’s revenge: to let Bernie fall completely in love with her, to make the idea of sleeping with anyone else seem appalling, only to rip it all away as she had done to her. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she rolled over, ready to grab her things and go back to her flat for the first time in a week.  
Serena grabbed her hand before she could move, pulling her round to face her and cupping her cheek with her other hand to make Bernie look her in the eye.  
“You’re not going anywhere Major. I’m not rejecting you, I’m just bloody knackered. Neither of us are spring chickens, and yet we’ve been shagging every night in this bed for hours. I just want to sleep tonight. That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy our sex; I think you and the rest of the street know that much.” Bernie let out a sigh of relief, and then burst out laughing. Although her ridiculous laugh was always delightful to Serena, she raised a questioning eyebrow as to what was so funny.  
When Bernie finally caught her breath, she said “Oh thank God! I’m absolutely exhausted. You seem to have enjoyed our evenings together, and I just thought that’s what you wanted. I actually fell asleep in the lift this morning - Dom woke me up when he was getting on.”  
“You actually fell asleep in the lift?! Though I’m not really one to talk- Fletch found me asleep in the office, though in my defence, Ric’s emails are especially dull.”  
Bernie curled around Serena, as the both lay chuckling at themselves. Bernie traced delicate patterns onto Serena’s stomach, while she sighed happily, while letting out the occasional little snort of laughter, each of which made Bernie jump and smile. Five minutes later, Serena was snoring (which she vehemently denies, of course), and Bernie buried her nose into her hair, soon following her into sleep.

“Morning sleepy head” Bernie said, smiling down at Serena. Her hair stuck up in every direction, she had panda eyes from the mascara that she hadn’t quite managed to remove, and yet Bernie thought that she looked like a supermodel. A grumpy supermodel, albeit, as Serena was far from a morning person.  
Serena groaned, burying her face into Bernie’s chest to block the bright sun from her eyes, and proceed to drape her arms and legs over her, trapping her in the bed. She was just falling back to sleep with Bernie stroking her hair, when her Jason knocked and walked in, making her bolt upright.  
“ Good morning Auntie Serena, Dr Bernie. I’m going to Alan’s now, so I just came to say goodbye.”  
“Right. Yes, Jason. We will both see you tonight, and yes, I do know it’s curry night” Serena said when her nephew opened his mouth to interrupt her. “Have a lovely time, and give our love to Alan.”  
“Okay. Enjoy your day off” Jason said cheerily with a wave, as he shut the door behind him.  
“That’s right, Ms Campbell. We do have the day off. I had quite forgotten” Bernie said slyly with a smirk before straddling Serena’s hips. “Why, I do believe we can make up for the fun we missed out on last night, and you can even have another nap after that” Bernie leaned down to kiss her, and Serena had no hesitation this time, burying her fingers in Bernie’s messy hair and moaning into her lips.  
Suddenly, Serena didn’t feel so tired.


End file.
